epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Wasp
The Yellow Wasp, also known as Yellow Bee, is a recurring foe in the . It appears primarily in forested areas, such as Vegetable Forest (in ) and Lankyroot Jungle (in ). It is one of many Giant Insects the party encounters. Appearance Yellow Wasps are fairly simple black and yellow insects with sharp stingers and red spheres for eyes. They have translucent yellow wings and six black legs, meaning they technically have eight appendages instead of six. Overview Yellow Wasps are fairly weak and simple foes. They have a small arsenal of attacks which while very concise can let them inflict stun and lower the target's defense. Furthermore, a Yellow Wasp in EBF4 will be able to summon additional Yellow Wasps. This combination of abilities makes the Yellow Wasp an annoying foe to fight, though they can be defeated fairly easily. The resistances of the Yellow Wasp vary by game, but they are always weak to Thunder, Wind and Holy, and always resist Earth. No matter what game they are in, Yellow Wasps have a multitude of weaknesses that allow them to be dispatched with relative ease. They are noteworthy for being the single most efficient foe to farm Honeycomb off of, although at a 1% chance. See the Farming page for more details. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 with a sting, and also lower defence. |HP = 80 |Atk = 4 |Def = 3.7 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.5 |Exp = 11 |AP = 1.8 |Gold = 8 |thunder = -70% |wind = -50% |earth = 80% |poison = 30% |holy = -60% |bomb = -50% |item1name = Bug Wing |item1chance = 60% |item2name = Red Potion |item2chance = 20% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 players. May summon more Yellow Wasps. |HP = 77 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.4 |Exp = 11 |AP = 1.6 |SP = 1.6 |Gold = 8 |fire = -60% |thunder = -60% |earth = 50% |poison = -60% |wind = -60% |holy = -60% |item1name = Bug Wing |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Silk |item2chance = 30% |item3name = Honeycomb |item3chance = 1% }} Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 30% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Supersonic Wave |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 22 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Wind |StatusChance3 = 70% |StatusStrength3 = 40% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 0% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Supersonic Wave |Target3 = All |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 15% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Notes3 = Has 58% chance to summon 1 Yellow Wasp, 21% chance to summon 2, and 21% chance to summon none; on Hard and Epic difficulties, gains an independent 50% chance for yet another Yellow Wasp, which results in: 53.5% chance to summon 1, 25.5% to summon 2, 10.5% to summon 3 and 10.5% to summon none. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Dart; * Syphoned → Flip; * Otherwise → Flip (1/3), Dart (1/3), Supersonic Wave (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Dart; * Otherwise → Flip (1/3), Dart (1/3), Supersonic Wave (1/3). Category:Foes Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4